Minecraft Fanfic (Chapter 1)
by CookieFandoms
Summary: HI EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO LIKE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW THANKS FOR READING oh whoops all caps?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first Fanfic, I'll try not to make any spelling/grammatical errors. Comment ideas for what I should do. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I'm new at this soooooo...any idea how to upload chapters at a time?**

Whew!

I plopped into my swivel chair and booted up my PC. It had been a long day, and I won't go into details.

I'd recently installed Minecraft, and so far it seemed pretty fun, but I didn't do a whole lot yet.

Plugging in my headphones, I started playing. I started punching a tree. Then I heard something weird and I turned around. There was this thing that looked sort of like a door frame, but in the middle was something that looked like a swirling green vortex. I shrugged and went in. My brothers always play tricks on me, but they're always good natured. Sometimes they were even funny, and I definitely could use some laughter right now.

I went through and i was in the same room I had left.

"What the…"

The computer was still on, and as soon as I noticed and headed over, the screen immediately the screen went dark. I sat in the chair, puzzled. Then wisps of my hair began to fly towards the screen. The pull got stronger, tugging at my hands, my head, my body. I tried to get out of the chair to leave the room. Mistake. I went flying into the screen.

"Ugh..." I rubbed my head. "What the heck just happened?"

Then I noticed I wasn't in my room anymore.

Unless my mom was hiding something

I was in a terrain that seemed, well, call me crazy, but...blocky. Wait...this place is familiar. If I was right, then there should be a nice house of wood just right of that pool of lava.

I inspected my arm. Blocky. Big surprise there. I started walking. I was surprisingly calm about all this. I punched down a tree and got some apples. Mmmm. I suddenly felt energized.

I looked in my bag and to my surprise there was a 2 by 2 square in there. I took it out, and it grew into about the size of a cardboard box. I placed one log in there. 4 planks popped up. I took them and created a crafting table by placing 4 planks. I then put my 2 by 2 crafting table into my satchel, along with some extra planks. I held the crafting table in my hand, and to my surprise it wasn't heavy at all.

I walked to my house and expanded it a little with my planks.I went mining, got 8 stone, placed my crafting table in the floor, crafted a furnace, smelted logs, got charcoal, made torches, etc.

I made a stone pickaxe and mined straight down, placing torches as I went. Suddenly I fell into a cave. Ummpf, I grunted as I reached the ground. The pain soon went away. I looked around. Tons of iron! I began mining, then went up after hearing a weird noise.

I smelted the iron ore and crafted shears. I went out and sheared some sheep. It was beginning to get dark. I went back home quickly and made a bed. It took me a while to get the recipe back. I placed it and went to bed, but a chill went up my spine that prevented me from actually sleeping.

I got out and tried again. Still, a chill. I tried eating an apple. Maybe I was just hungry. Then, out of nowhere, a spider-looking creature peeked over my wall and hissed. I jumped. What the heck?! I promptly smacked it across the ugly face. it fell back and I quickly built a roof and lighted some torches. I shivered. What was this place?

I crafted a stone sword, and it was clear I was not sleeping tonight. I punched a peephole in my wall. Face-to face with a spider. I gulped. It couldn't seem to get in. i swung my sword. It hissed, and I could swear it turned red for a split second.

I swung one more time and it actually exploded into a bit of dust. I also collected some tiny, glowing green orbs that didn't appear in my bag. I also got a pink, slimy, disgusting thing called a spider eye. Don't ask me how I know.

I didn't want to leave the house. I saw something green go through the woods. I peered out in curiosity. It didn't look like a tree. It turned around quickly and I gasped aloud. It had no eyes, just sockets, and a wide, gaping mouth.

"Hug...hiss...hug? It asked. It got closer and began to flash white. No way I would hug that thing. I backed away, transfixed by it's ghoulish everything exploded.

"Seriously? Again with the explosions?!" I shouted. I shielded my face as the 'Kaboom' echoed around me. I was bleeding in some spots and my house was wrecked.

Not wanting to meet any more monsters, I quickly rebuilt my shelter with some dirt and cobble. But before I could place the door and go inside, I was shot in the butt with an arrow. I jumped up and turned around indignantly, forgetting to go inside as quickly as I could.

A skeleton had his bow aimed at me, ready to shoot another arrow.

"Wait!" I yelped, barely dodging another arrow. "Can't we talk this over?!" Another arrow.

I cussed under my breath and leapt at the monster, swinging my sword. It made a solid connection with it's skull. I collected some bones in my bag, deciding anything could be useful, and some more green orbs swirled around me.

I hurried into my house and placed the door behind me. I could finally sleep, if not very restfully.

I woke up as soon as the sun rose. I peeked out the door, not wanting a repeat of last time.

To my surprise, several creatures were in flames. I watched curiously as some moaned, some made clicking noises, and eventually all of them keeled over. Some were in the water, some in the shade of a tree. I decided to make a better weapon and crafted an iron sword.

I also made a bow and arrow out of the string from the spider I killed yesterday, sticks I crafted from the planks, and flint and feathers from earlier minecraft experiences.

I crafted ladders, placed them on the wall, and punched a hole in the ceiling, where, to my disbelief, was a spider.

"What? Why are you here? have you come to apologize for being a crude, smelly beast?" I questioned the monster.

He looked at me, quite calmly, and went back to crawling around my roof. I was taken aback.

"What are you doing?"

The spider didn't respond.

"Mister, I'm talking to you," I huffed, eating another apple for breakfast.

The spider found a playmate and started wrestling with his new friend.

"Whatever!" I tossed the remains of the apple at the spider and went out the door.

"I'm not talking to spiders ever again."

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole thing with the spider, I went out and had fun swinging my sword at random mobs. Watch out cow!

Watch out sheep!

Watch-OH MY GOD IT'S ANOTHER EXPLODING GUY

I ran away as far as my blocky legs would take me, screaming the lyrics to 'Domino' while doing so.

"TAKE ME DOWN, I'M LIKE A DOMINO!" I scream, trying to get the green guy out of my head. My wounds had just healed!

"EVERY SECOND IS A HIGHLIGHT," I flailed through trees and bushes, getting my legs and arms scraped by the branches.

'WHEN WE TOUCH DON'T EVER LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" I pant, finishing with a falsetto.

That's around the time I realize I have no idea where I am.

I look back the way I came. My footprints are already fading from the tall grass.

I slowly do an about-face and start marching. My heart sinks as I realize nothing is familiar. I turn around in circles. I do jumping jacks. I act like I am completely mad.

I sit down on the grass and plunk my head into my knees. Now I'm hungry. The only thing I have in store is an iron sword and some raw meat and leather.

I stare at the raw meat.

Could I?

Oh, what the heck.

I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth and gagged. It tasted _horrible. _I should have tried the leather instead.

"_Seems like everybody's got a price...i wonder how they sleep at night…" _I sung softly. I found myself making up new words.

"_When the blocks spawn in _

_and and the mobs go wild _

_Just get all your torches and_

_mine_

_Why am I even here_

_I don't even know how I spawned_

_In my computer _

_But I'm definitely not _

_having a good_

_Time_

_Yes I have looked to the right_

_Yeah I have looked to the left_

_Can you feel that?_

_I'm really lost in a crazy world_

_It's not about the-"_

Someone cleared their throat. I whipped around. This guy in a black hoodie was staring at me. The weird thing was, he had this blobby green head and holes for his facial features.

"Hi?" I finally asked after a sizable awk-ward silence, as my sister Bess would call it.

My heart panged. I forgot about how much I missed Bess. And Mom. And even annoying Sean. But now I had to deal with this weird slime head thing. Was it dangerous?

"Hello," said the slime-head thing.

I let out a breath of relief.

It wasn't dangerous. Even the spider hadn't said hello.

"What are you?" I asked, feeling a bit rude, but having to make sure.

He ran away screaming.

I stared dumbfoundedly for a second.

I guess the question had been rude, but not, you know, _that _rude. Should I have said "Who are you," instead?

"Wait!" I called after him. "I'm lost! Can you at least give me directions-"

The last trace of black hoodie had disappeared into the trees.

The sun started to set.

I put my head back in and my hands and chewed a piece of grass.

It was going to be a long night.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed and remember to comment and like!**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to build another house, just for the heck of it.

Now, I'll have you know it wasn't easy.

Monsters spawned nonstop, and the ones spawned the night before chased after me.

Twice my start of a shack was blown up.

I had to kill about 17 of those unfriendly spiders, hide behind a wall from skeletons until they wandered away, and still ended up with several arrows in my arm.

But finally I made a small shack (with no bed, chest, furnace, or crafting table) of dirt and placed a torch. I wanted to make a crafting table or chest, but I didn't have any wood. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I suppose I should be happy. I wasn't missing anything important at home, and now I was in an awesome game from Mojang that earned, what, 5 stars?

Besides, it's not every day you get sucked up in a portal and join an alternate universe.

But I was tired. and hungry. I cursed Mojang. Why can you only sleep with a bed? Why can you not go out at dark without getting killed? Why can mobs only burn at day? Why am I so hungry?!

I snapped another arrow out of my shin.

After what seemed like forever, the sun rose and I heard the groans and clacks of the dying skeletons and zombies. I wasted no time.

"I'm free! Ollie ollie ollie oxen free! I AM FREE!" I screamed hysterically as

That got the attention of all the mobs around me.

"Yippee!" I giggled as several flaming arrows went after me.

'_I must have lost my mind!'_ I thought giddily.

I ran around and around until I saw some ripe cocoa plant. I ripped off the plant and hungrily ate the beans as you would eat a hamburger.

Still crunching the beans, I happily skipped over to a spider, forgetting my oath never to talk to them again.

"OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!" I hollered at the spider.

It looked up.

Then it looked back down to the fascinating piece of dirt under him.

I didn't mind. I flung the raw beef at a tree and saw the green, blobby-head guy again.

You know what? I'm going to call him Bobby.

"HELLO! YOU THERE! BOBBY!" I yelled.

He turned. "'Ello," he yelled back in a dorky accent. I giggled and threw a piece of leather at him. Then I stumbled and fell flat on my back for no apparent reason.

"I think this jungle drives everyone crazy!" I said.

He turns serious. "Of course! This is the Loony Bin! Even if you're not crazy in the first place, you're bound to be insane after spending a night!"

I wasn't sure if he was serious. "Loony Bin?"

"Of course, there is the few minutes they allow you of sanity, when the powers of being insane takes a rest. But then you're crazy again. I STILL COLLECT BASEBALL CARDS!" He hooted, and began to laugh like…..

Sometimes, I'm clever and I don't even know it.

"Bobby! Calm down Bobby!" I said sternly.

His laughter died away and he wiped tears from his eyes. "Sorry. Why do you call my Bobby?"

"You could always be called, 'blobby headed stranger', but I prefer Bobby."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Right," he said. "Bobby. So what do you want to know? Warning; insanity is near. How did you get in here?"

"How do I get out?" I avoided his questions, not wanting to share that I had ran screaming into the woods yelling 'Domino'.

He laughed again. "Oh, you can't. Everyone who I met in these woods ask the same thing, and they always end up mangled by monsters, or each other. I've given up on burials."

A chill went up my spine. "Each other?"

"Oh yes," Bobby answered, a dark smile spreading over his blobby green face. "You can't live with company when you're truly insane. You'd have to rip their skin off of your neighbor before you're truly at peace. "

Then he lunged at me.

I whipped out my iron sword but it was too late. He's biting, thrashing, clawing and twisting like a wild animal. I scream.

A surge of madness fills me with adrenaline. I throw him off my back and kick him squarely(ha-ha) in the blobby jaw. Then I punch him in the stomach. While he's doubled over, I take out my sword and raise it to his throat.

"Never...seen it before," he wheezed.

I paused. "What?"

"...Never...saw someone…*hack*...use the power of madness as an advantage.

"Huh?"

"They….never think….*cough*...of clever strategies...against their opponent."

"I wasn't _clever. _I was fighting for my life, doofus!" I yelled.

He lunged at my legs. I blocked and kicked him in the kisser. He groaned and lay back.

"What was that?!" I shrieked.

"Sorry….just testing."

"I'm leaving, Bobby."

"Goodbye."

As soon as I began to walk off, I thought better of it. I spun on my heel, peeled some ivy off the trees and tied Bobby to one, noting with satisfaction that ivy spread, and soon it would cover him in thick layers. I hoped it was poison ivy.

:D **

I wandered the seemingly endless woods. I punched some trees. I practiced my battle moves on a dummy made of dirt, but that just destroyed the dummy and made me remember I was still hungry.

I leaned on my sword for a walking stick.

"I wish I could find a river. But of course the river would just be filled with poison or something." I told my sword. I wandered on.

Finally I saw a light up ahead. I pumped my fist. Was I finally free?

There was a cabin of wood up ahead. It seemed cozy enough.

The question was: Who was in it?


End file.
